


If we could lay like this forever

by bubblegumcherrypop



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff With No Plot, M/M, hiiragi has adhd, its 3am i havent read this back, running on pure yukiragi steam, set in middle school!, wrote this in one hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumcherrypop/pseuds/bubblegumcherrypop
Summary: Hiiragi is tired and overwhelmed, Yuki gets them out of class.Something in Hiiragi aches whenever he sees Yuki smile.
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	If we could lay like this forever

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for any typos or off grammar in advance!

_ “And if you remember the key features of igneous rocks,” _

It was stupid.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Hiiragi banged his head against his desk - repeatedly - until his skull genuinely hurt and he just let it rest there; not sparing a single thought about his judging, pubescent middle-school class going silent and staring at him. Through his ringing skull he heard Maiya-chan laugh, followed by Homura-chan, Kana-chan, and Chie-chan - who in turn prompted Hiiro-kun to let out a snicker, judging, before he felt footsteps reverberating through the ground heading in his direction. 

_ Go away,  _ he internally cursed, knowing Watanabe-sensei wasn’t going to receive his telepathic message.  _ (Even if she did, she’d scold him for rudeness.)  _ Hiiragi sharply exhaled and felt his breath hit his face right away off the desk. 

“Kashima, raise your head,” her voice was stern. Hiiragi wanted her to  _ leave him alone.  _ He wasn’t in the mood.

“Kashima, I said raise your head.” Sterner, sharper. Louder. Whispers from his classmates. He stayed silent, hoping that if he ignored her hard enough she’d simply give up and go back to being  _ annoying  _ background noise, teaching  _ stupid geography. Stupid, stupid, stupid.  _ Hiiragi was tired. His eyelids were so heavy, he didn’t want to be here. 

“If you don’t raise your head in the next ten seconds, you’re in detention tomorrow lunch.”

Hiiragi didn’t need ten seconds, he hummed an ‘okay’ as soon as Watanabe-sensei had finished speaking. Although he didn’t hear her respond, he felt the look she gave him before the sound of her heels walking back to the front of class and whispered, snarky comments from his classmates. From the row behind him, he felt Shizusumi’s gaze. From a few seats over he felt Mafuyu’s eyes linger on him. He couldn’t care, he just wanted to sleep. Anything apart from listening to Watanabe-sensei, missing lunch tomorrow was just so preferable to paying attention. 

Why would he, when he could twitch his fingers under the desk, mapping out chords on his bass? Why would he when he could daydream about being famous? Being a superstar? Being a prodigy and shining brighter than anything you could imagine? 

Watanabe-sensei’s voice bounced off of his head, nothing going in.

Why would he focus when he felt Yuki’s eyes on him from the row in front? He knew it was Yuki, he heard a light shift of weight on a creaky chair one row in front and two seats to his right. 

The feeling faded, another squeak of the chair. Hiiragi’s dreams rang a little dull.

The chair squeaked again.

“Watanabe-sensei!”

Hiiragi’s head shot up, he idly wiped drool from his lower lip.

“Hiiragi was acting really off this morning, he’s definitely ill. Please don’t give him a lunchtime detention tomorrow.”

Hiiragi had to hold back a snicker as he half-liddedly looked at Yuki. What was he doing? Watanabe-sensei stood in silence, face inquisitive. She let out a sigh and looked to Hiiragi - he instantly dropped the smirk. She looked back to Yuki. 

“Take him to the nurse, Yoshida.”

  
  
  
  


“What-” Hiiragi began, but Yuki slapped a hand over his mouth briefly as he grabbed his hand with his free one, yanking Hiiragi down the corridor. As they turned a corner and started hopping down the stairs, Hiiragi tried again through a laugh. “What are you even doing?”

“When opportunity arises, you strike!” Enthusiastic, as always. A childish grin was plastered on Yuki’s face, heat pooled in the base of Hiiragi’s stomach. Maybe Yuki was right and he had powers and Hiiragi actually  _ was _ sick. But memories of a fever last year and near freezing to death because of his messed up body temperature made him reconsider. 

They settled into a silence again as Yuki led them through an old corridor, around the corner to another staircase, this one going upwards. On the landing in the middle of the stairs - where they turned - they sank down onto the floor. 

“‘S okay, we can just stay here till the lesson’s over. We’ll run ya to the nurse, so when Watanabe-sensei rings and asks where you are the nurse’ll say we’re there and nobody will ever know!”

Hiiragi couldn’t help but laugh again, sinking down onto his back. It was hard - and probably dusty, but he couldn’t care. Laying down like this, despite the fact the hard ground hurt his head, was making his eyes shut again. 

He heard a pat on fabric and looked up at Yuki who smiled at him gently. Too gently. Hiiragi almost melted.

Yuki patted his lap again. Hiiragi just blinked. 

“C’mon. You’re tired, right?” 

Hiiragi’s heart tightened, he shifted the angle of his body and rested his head on Yuki’s thighs as if it were the most natural thing ever. God, how could one boy be so  _ warm?  _ It almost hurt, Hiiragi didn’t know how easing into a touch that felt like  _ cotton  _ could do that. 

He shut his eyes.

“Watanabe-sensei is pretty annoyin’, huh.” Yuki chuckled, Hiiragi followed suite. 

“It’s just…  _ blah blah blah, no, that’s not a /fucking/ sedamentary rock, are you stupid? _ How the hell am I supposed to know?” 

“Rocks are just rocks, this topic is stupid. Almost fell asleep myself.”

Hiiragi hummed. “If I’m awake,” he didn’t know why, but a knot formed in his stomach as he continued. “Then I might as well be playing music, with you.”

A simple hand on his forehead was given as a response. 

“Just wanna get this day over with, go to the studio with you - and Shizu-chan - and practice.” 

Yuki’s hand weaved through Hiiragi’s half-bleached hair. 

“Oh, and when we’ve finished this song, we can go over new tune ideas, too.”

“Sounds awesome,”

“Hell yeah it does,”

Yuki laughed. “Hell yeah,” his voice soothed Hiiragi, closed eyes growing heavier. “Now, I’m gonna need my chief bassist to be ripe n’ ready to play later. Go to sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah, doing it,” Hiiragi near-sang, lighthearted. 

  
  
  
  


As unconsciousness blanketed itself over Hiiragi, his usual daydreams of stardom and fame had… mellowed out, almost. Yuki’s fingers entwined in Hiiragi’s hair, so  _ warm,  _ idly going up to stroke his forehead.

Now that his head was in Yuki’s lap and Yuki’s hand was in his hair… Hiiragi had no spark for stardom dreaming. 

If he could just say like this a little longer… that would be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> yukiragi stans come find me on twt!
> 
> Kudos appreciated but then again there’s like 5 yukiragi stans


End file.
